


Kinktober 2020

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Food Play, Gun play, Humiliation, Kinks, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, Long-lasting relationship, M/M, Porn, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexy Fluff, Switching, Toys, Watersports, Wax Play, dealing with separation, fancy underpants, fluffy sex, handjobs, kinky fuckery, lots of feels, loving Daddy, loving relationship, paid sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: 31 ficlets dedicated to McCoy/Pike following the list of Kinktober 2020 prompts.Each chapter is titled according to the chosen prompt.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Stripping

There are days that are busy, those that are stressful, the challenging ones. They lead to Leonard cursing upon entering their shared home and in most cases require a strongly worded rant about whoever or whatever was at fault. Chris sometimes smiles, but always listens quietly, and it feels good to say it all out loud. It cleans the day away better than any shower could.

Some days are different.

These are the days when Leonard comes in without saying a word because he knows Chris understands.

They have a routine, a strategic way of coping. On good days Leonard can joke about how strategy is the only thing Admirals ever think of, but on bad days, the days when he doesn’t feel like saying anything at all, he is relieved to have this unwavering, reliable support to get him through.

On days like this one.

In the quiet of their bedroom he can close his eyes and trust the self-assured fingers that remove his rank insignia carefully; can give in to the large hands sliding under his shirt and pulling it off in one efficient move. He focuses on the warm breath against his neck before he is kissed. The soft caress travels to his throat while the hands move to his back, journey up his spine, make their way back down to his waist. The tenderness won’t leave any space for suffering and death, chases away the choking self-doubt.

The lips continue their slow and steady exploration, follow the lines of his clavicles to his shoulders. Each kiss is light and gentle, and the softness cauterizes the wounds of the day. He is only dimly aware that his pants are being undone and pushed down his legs, because the kisses never stop. They draw lines down to his navel, trace the curve of his hip bones.

Leonard reaches out for stability, because he knows he will find it in the strong shoulders, when his tight grip bunches up the uniform’s fabric. He holds on when his feet are guided up one at a time as he is divested of his clothes. Cool air touches every part of his body, heightening his awareness of how exposed he is, making him feel defenseless; cracked open. His pulse speeds up, his heart beats against his chest, and his muscles contract. It’s the crest of the wave that has been building, leaving him without tether at its peak.

But before he can fall and be crushed, he is wrapped in a fierce embrace, one hand cradling the back of his head, fingers massaging his scalp, the other splayed across his back. He presses his face into the evening stubble of Chris' neck, and wraps his arms around the solid body.

He exhales the day, and lets go. 


	2. Prostitution

The woman they chose goes by Nim. She is much shorter than they are, with defined arms and legs, while still being curvy. Her face is soft and round, and like most Bolians she is bald. Her skin is a deep shade of blue, almost purple with even darker lines running down from her head all over her torso. They seem to dance as she moves, and Leonard leans back against the headrest to enjoy the show in front of him. 

And what a show it is.

Chris is stretched out on his back between Leonard’s legs, his head resting high up on Leonard’s thigh. It happens to be the perfect position to watch him getting one hell of a blowjob. 

Nim uses her entire body as she goes down on Chris, arching her back, offering a truly spectacular view of her ass while her head bobs up and down. One hand is wrapped around Chris’ glistening cock, her fingers massaging rhythmically as she sucks and nibbles up and down his length. Her free hand is all over Chris’ body, her long fingers following the lines of his flexing abs, drawing circles around his nipples, curling around his hips.

Chris’ face is relaxed, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes close for long stretches. Every now and then he hums deep in his throat. His arms are at his side, and he makes for a truly decadent picture while he gives in so completely to the bliss that is written all over him.

Maybe Nim is just very good at her job, but it certainly seems as if she has more than just professional interest in Chris. Her eyes follow her hand as it explores Chris muscular form, and she keeps returning to his six-pack, her hand rubbing over the pronounced lines.

Knowing what every inch of Chris feels like as she touches him, but remaining a passive observer is one of Leonard’s favorite kinks. It’s the one possessive streak he has, knowing that the man desired by others is _his_ at the end of the night.

He smiles down at the man he is going to wake up next to and starts to contemplate the endless ways they can fill their time until then.


	3. Food Play

“It’s unsanitary.”

Chris rolls his eyes. “After everything we’ve done, _this_ is what gets your veto?”

Leonard sighs and uncrosses his arms. Chris is tempted to tell him that he didn’t look all that imposing to start with, considering he is completely naked and his hard cock still deliciously curves up towards his belly. But he waits until Leonard answers.

“I didn’t say no. I merely pointed out an aspect worth considering.”

Maybe what Chris does next isn’t fair, but he loves that sinking to his knees always gets a reaction from Leonard. He slowly and deliberately trails his gaze up from Leonard’s balls, along the length of his cock, from his belly button up to his sternum. By the time his eyes find Leonard’s, Chris is happy to see the tell-tale crease of Leonard’s brow, showing how much he is struggling to keep his composure.

Chris sets the bowl of mousse on the ground and drags two fingers of his right hand through it. Holding eye-contact he sucks both of his digits into his mouth, and hums happily. The texture melts on his tongue; there is the sweetness of the white chocolate, immediately followed by the sharpness of the whiskey. He pulls his fingers out with an only mildly exaggerated ‘pop’, and Leonard swallows.

Chris licks his lips. “This is really good already, but it would taste even better on your cock.”

This time there is less hesitation when Leonard replies. “You have to keep it away from my urethra.” Both of his hands come to rest on Chris’ shoulders, thumbs stroking Chris’ throat. “And we clean up immediately afterwards.”

As usual Chris finds Leonard’s clinical approach endearing. He also decides to not tell him about the variety of foods that have ended up in his own orifices over the course of his sexual past.

“That can be arranged.” To avoid any further delay, he smears a generous amount of mousse onto the base and underside of Leonard’s cock. The coolness makes the younger man hiss, but the noise quickly turns into a groan when Chris replaces his finger with his pointed tongue. He draws a line from the root all the way up to his glans.

Leonard’s hands tighten on his shoulders, and Chris happily accepts the encouragement. He flattens his tongue, doing his best to clean away the dessert. A thin coat remains on Leonard’s skin, and Chris’ own cock twitches at the prospect of just how much of a mess he plans on making.

His fingers come up again, drawing a circle around Leonard’s hard-on. To clean it off, Chris has to use his free hand to hold Leonard’s erection, giving him the chance to nuzzle his whole face into Leonard’s groin. The combination of sweetness and alcohol, the velvety softness of Leonard’s skin, and coarseness of his pubic hair makes Chris groan. He loves giving head, always has, but it’s so much better with the added flavor and scent of the mousse.

Above him, Leonard is panting, cursing under his breath, clearly very much enjoying himself. Chris dips all four fingers of his right hand into the lights texture of the dessert and when he covers Leonard’s balls, and grins as Leonard mutters “Oh fuck, yes.”

Sucking Leonard’s testicles into his mouth, one at a time, he massages him with his tongue, reaching back to Leonard’s perineum. The angle is a little awkward, but he couldn’t care less about repercussions for his neck. Instead he can focus on showing off just how much he loves to have his mouth all over every inch of his lover.

Chris’ entire face is covered with the mixture of spit and mousse, with the sweet smell of white chocolate and whiskey and Leonard. It makes him feel light-headed, like he could spend the rest of his days doing nothing else than licking and sucking on Leonard’s cock and balls. He takes his time to move back up to Leonard’s rock-hard length, tracing each line first with his fingers before licking and nibbling the dessert off. The strength of Leonard’s grip on his shoulders and the guttural moans and grunts coming from above him make it obvious that Leonard is close to the brink. 

Chris looks up, rubbing Leonard’s cock over his cheek. “I’d be happy to suck you off, but you know the risk of…” he begins but can’t finish.

“Do it,” Leonard grinds out, and then adds “I’m a doctor. I can fix it.”

The change of heart would make Chris grin if he wasn’t so eager to get his mouth around Leonard’s prick. He sinks down on him, as far as he can in this position and moves one hand to Leonard’s balls, the other to the base of his cock, moving in tandem with his mouth. The flavor of precum almost drowns out the others and Chris swallows greedily.

“So fucking good,” Leonard pants, and starts rocking his hips. “Love that mouth, so hot...” his words turn into a loud grunt when Chris speeds up his motions. There are few rational thoughts left. He needs Leonard to come, and then he needs to bury his own cock deep in Leonard’s ass. Really fucking soon.

He’s not above playing dirty, so he rubs Leonard’s perineum while adding a twist to the hand around his cock. It makes Leonard’s knees buckle.

“So close,” Leonard’s huffs out between groans, and Chris feels the proof under his fingers and in his mouth, the tension so close to the release. He is about to take Leonard in just a bit deeper, but then his shoulders are shoved back roughly.

“Gotta come on your face, need my cum on your face,” Leonard pants and Chris leans back, opening his mouth.

Leonard wastes no time, adding one of his hands to Chris’, both of them now frantically fisting the slick, and swollen cock. Only seconds later Chris feels Leonard’s balls contract and then there is the loudest moan yet, when Leonard comes, shooting his cum onto Chris’ tongue, up to his forehead, and all over his cheeks, making it drip from his chin.


	4. Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also features some D/s dynamics, dirty talk that includes degradation, and a bit of bondange.

At the sight in front of him, Chris has to slow down the hand around his cock, or neither of them is going to get what they want out of the afternoon. He likes seeing Leonard in just about every situation, outfit or position, but undressed is certainly his favorite. If, like right now, the doctor also happens to be stretched out on the bed, displaying his truly spectacular erection, it always requires some serious self-control to not mindlessly race to the finish line.

Today, Leonard isn’t just naked and hard, but his hands are tied to his chest and his head is hanging over the edge of the bed. His lips, that are swollen from kissing, are parted, his cheeks flushed and his forehead is covered by a fine sheen of sweat. He looks desperate and needy for a cock in his mouth and Chris is more than happy to oblige him.

But maybe he’s going to take advantage of the position just a little bit longer.

He drags his cock over Leonard’s chin, up to his cheeks, deliberately avoiding the mouth that opens wider. Instead of giving in already, Chris makes sure to smear some precum onto Leonard’s face. He’s so damn gorgeous, it’s as if he’s begging to be wrecked.

“Ready for my cock?” Chris teases and loves how promptly Leonard responds with “yes”.

“I’m not sure you’ve earned to have it in your filthy mouth.” Chris drags his leaking tip over Leonard’s lower lip. “I might just have to come all over your face, teach you a lesson…” He trails off and slaps his cock against Leonard’s cheek. The doctor’s mouth is still wide open, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, but he stays quiet. It’s such a rush to be in charge, to know Leonard is only going to speak when he is asked a question, has willingly surrendered all control.

“I’ll let you earn it. You can prove that you deserve my cock down your throat.”

Leonard groans at that and it makes Chris grin. “If you do a good job sucking my balls, I’ll let you have my cock.” There is a noise close to a whimper from Leonard. “Let’s see if you can do as you’re told.”

Chris steps closer, bringing himself in position, but Leonard is already raising his head, and then Chris feels the wet, hot tongue against his balls. It makes another drop leak from his cock, and Chris uses his thumb to smear it around the head. His other hand grabs on to Leonard’s tied wrists for stability as he lowers himself a little more. Leonard takes the hint and sucks as hard as he can. He can’t get both of Chris’ testicles into his mouth, but lavishes both with attention and the varying pressure is sublime. Chris rocks his hips, riding Leonard’s face.

“Come on,” he grinds out, “if you want my cock, you’ll have to do better.”

Leonard’s abs tense with his effort to raise his head higher. The tip of his swollen cock is glistening, and Chris is tempted to reach out and stroke Leonard for a little relief. But he stops himself. Today is about taking the doctor down all the way and he has promised to do so.

He continues to grind against the face between his thighs, focusing on Leonard’s tongue massaging him, on the suction and filthy wet noises Leonard is creating.

“You’re pretty good at that.” It’s a complete understatement. He has come from nothing but Leonard’s mouth on his balls and ass.

Chris gives Leonard’s cock a small slap, which causes the doctor to pull back with a deep guttural moan.

“If you manage to suck me off, you can have more of that.”

He’s rewarded with a rather desperate whine.

“Such a slut for pain.” Chris takes a step back, and fists his cock as close as possible to Leonard’s face. He looks him over quickly, and Leonard looks up at him, wide-eyed, but he still gives a small nod, which is all the confirmation Chris needs.

“Mouth wide. Don’t close it till I tell you to.”

He slowly pushes his length in, moving against Leonard’s tongue, feeling the hot moisture without pressure, the perfect teasing moment.

“Good boy,” he praises and strokes a thumb over Leonard’s sticky cheek. “Now show me what that mouth is made for.”

The reaction is immediate. Leonard arches is back, taking in as much of Chris as he can, while sucking hard. It’s a shock of pure bliss, and Chris throws his head back with a deep sigh.

“Oh, fuck yes.” He rocks forward; just slightly because he wants it to last. “Love that hot filthy mouth you have.” He pulls back and pushes back in with a little more force. “I’ll fuck your throat, make you choke on it.”

Leonard grunts, the noise muffled, and Chris looks back down, watching his cock move in and out between the plush lips, feels his balls slap against Leonard’s face. He places one hand gently on Leonard’s throat. Knowing what comes next, Leonard’s chest rises with a deep inhale and then Chris pushes steadily forward, into the impossible tightness. He pauses when he has pushed himself in as far as possible, feels his cock extend Leonard’s throat under his hand. For a moment everything is perfectly still, nothing but the ripples of Leonard swallowing around him, and it almost makes Chris’ knees buckle.

He pulls back out and Leonard coughs, but then immediately opens his mouth wide again.

“Don’t you worry,” Chris pants, his heart loud in his ears, “I’ll keep you gagging on it.” And then he pushes in again, harder this time, faster, craving the pressure around him. This time when he pulls out there are tears in Leonard’s eyes, but after coughing, he opens his mouth even wider, sticks out his tongue and Chris can’t deny him.

“No break for you this time, I am only pulling out after I’ve come.” Chris is struggling to form sentences. His hips move in short quick movements, and Leonard’s throat tightens further, his muscles rippling under Chris’ hand, around his cock and he can’t hold back any more.

“Such a slut.” His orgasm is building. “Swallow my cum,” he grinds out and then groans loudly as he climaxes, his entire body on fire.

His vision has barely returned when he feels Leonard shift. With weak legs, he pulls out, and Leonard sputters and coughs. Chris looks down into the flushed face, the sticky residue on his lips and cheeks, the red-rimmed eyes. But it’s not the time for sweet nothings yet. Leonard licks his lips, and looks up with pleading eyes.

It’s all the intensity of the scene, the rush of hormones but as Chris reaches for the leather flogger, he can’t help but be flooded by the love he feels for the man in front of him. And he’s going to make sure that he deserves to be loved in return. He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

“Spread your legs,” he snarls and makes his way to the other side of the bed. “And keep them spread or I’ll reconsider if your cock and balls deserve the marks.”

Leonard eagerly complies and Chris gets to work.


	5. Slave/Master

Day 5: Master/Slave

In the line of duty, they have each put their lives in the hands of others, and have felt the weight of the same responsibility. Starfleet in itself is one large exercise in trusting others to keep you alive, while they rightfully expect the same from you.

It’s an integral part of their job and long-since accepted fact. 

And still, neither of them was quite prepared for how much further this dependence could go, how much they would come to rely on it going far beyond the concern for physical well-being.

Neither of them cares much about lavish displays of affection, or grand gestures. They don’t give a thought to romance. When they have dinner, it’s about having time to spend with each other. Gifts are given not because of dates, only to bring the other joy. They don’t worry about where they stand, because there is no doubt about it, no insecurity. Instead they are always frank with each other about their expectations and desires, talk openly about what they want and what they can offer. They don’t have time to waste on what they deem irrelevant.

What holds them together, across light years and beyond disasters, doesn’t require anyone’s idea of romance. They don’t need a label. At certainly not one that would be written into their official records. Their relationship is no secret, but it is also nobody’s business but their own.

What started as a fun way to relieve stress, morphed into more. The constant exchange between them of giving and taking; the ebb and flow of challenging each other, and testing their boundaries started with sex, but went so far beyond; building a trust that is complete, all-encompassing.

When one surrenders control, the other understands intimately what it means to be given that much power. If one of them wears the broad leather collar, they can let go. There is no ambiguity, only strict rules to be followed. They know that if they ask to be taken down, they will be to whatever extend they desire.

When they inflict the pain the other craves, they can commit whole-heartedly because they have felt every bright hot sting themselves. Their personal preferences may vary, but they know what it feels like to be lost in the swirl of pain and pleasure, when both sensations become one indistinguishable firework.

When they snarl the degradations and insults the other has requested, they understand the release they offer. None of these words will ever be said out of anger, only out of devotion. If one of them feels the searing need to be humiliated, the other knows what that freedom feels like, to be used and abused until the arousal is overwhelming.

Sex may be their preferred form of expression, but afterwards, when they have found the release they needed, when sore skin has been tended to, when they have taken and given the time for aftercare, they put the collar away together. In those moments of exhaustion and tenderness the words engraved in the small metal sign that is attached to the supple leather show their full meaning, the words a reflection of the tide rolling back and forth between them: ‘Mine/Yours’.


	6. Placeholder - Cuckolding

Sorry folks! This ficlet just wasn't ready but then the others kept on coming. 

I will post this eventually though :) 


	7. Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic also features some dirty talk/degradation, D/s dynamics and bondage.

Chris groans with frustration and then again when Leonard laughs.

“Stop teasing,” he grumbles into the pillow under his face.

“I’m not teasing, you’re being impatient.”

And then the smug bastard pulls his three fingers back at the most torturously slow speed. Chris can’t help but groan and wind his hands harder into the rope tying him to the headboard.

Leonard inserts one finger back into Chris’ hole, the digit slipping in easily past the stretched muscle.

“Wouldn’t want to do any damage to this fine ass.” On the last word he curves his finger onto Chris’ prostate, putting Chris’ entire body into spasms of electricity.

“Fuuuuck…” he grinds out, and does his best to keep the pressure on his prostate.

“No worries, I will,” Leonard drawls and then leans closer until his lips are next to Chris’ ear, “I’ll fuck you with my entire fist, and I won’t stop until you’ve come all over yourself like the needy little slut you are.”

The words make Chris’ entire body shake, and he pushes his rock-hard cock down into the strategically placed pillow. His range of motion is limited by the restraints around his ankles, leaving him entirely at the mercy of the doctor’s very capable hands. It’s perfect bliss, even as he whines for more.

“Now hold still.” Leonard presses his hand flat to the small of Chris’ back. It’s warm and soothing, and so Chris takes a deep breath and does his best to relax.

Leonard hums approvingly. “Let’s see how long you’ll be able to stay this quiet.”

Turns out, it takes until he has pushed four fingers in. At that point Chris lets out a rather undignified whimper. It earns him a chuckle from Leonard and a few rapid thrusts that make Chris’ head spin.

“Love the sounds you make for me.” Leonard pulls back his hand and then pushes slowly back, and the different shape of the stretch tells Chris unmistakably that Leonard is about to insert all five fingers. Just knowing what he’s about to feel curls Chris’ toes and makes his heartbeat rush in his ears. He knows exactly what he looks like; it’s vulgar and filthy, he’s helpless and exposed and he just can’t get enough.

Leonard moves his hand back and forth, deeper and deeper, and with every thrust Chris’ cries get louder. He has no choice but to moan and whimper and grunt, and he couldn’t care less. Not when he’s stretched to that perfect sharp edge of pain, when there’s a spiral of searing arousal. Leonard’s words wash over him, about how he is such a needy whore who loves to get his ass stuffed, that he is going to come from nothing else.

Everything blends together, all his senses brought to their brink, his body constricts, every muscle coils up tightly and then the release rushes along his nerves, from his prostate to his balls up his cock, all the way up his spine until he sees stars explode behind closed eyes.


	8. Spit-Roasting

They don’t do this nearly often enough. Not at all. Sure, there are plenty of reasons why they don’t; it’s not easy to find the time and a willing partner. But maybe they could try just a little bit harder.

It’s just _that_ good. And that’s partially because sometimes Leonard just really craves the wet, smooth feel of a vagina; the way it grips the entire length of his cock. And when he gets to have sex with someone who really knows how to work her pelvic floor like today it feels like the perfect treat he wants more of.

Leonard has always liked threesomes, if anything they offer an amazing opportunity to combine all his sexual preferences. He has no complaints about the sex with Chris; they have plenty and seem to never run out of ideas, but there is just nothing that replaces an extra person to join the fun.

And absolutely nothing matches the experience of seeing Chris’ self-assured decadence of getting a blowjob, just like right now.

He’s a show-off. Which, considering his intense training regiment, shouldn’t be surprising. He takes pride in how well he looks after himself and even if Leonard likes to tease him about his vanity, Chris’ confidence when he’s naked is just damned hot.

This is one of the rare chances to feed their dominant streaks at the same time, but when there is a woman on her hands and knees between them, they have the opportunity to see each other in control, neither of them submitting to the other. And it’s intoxicating.

Leonard’s hands may be on the woman’s hips, but his focus is on Chris, taking in in every detail: the shimmer of sweat on his flushed cheeks, the deep line between his brows that shows how close he is, the parted lips, curved up in a smile as he looks back at Leonard.

Every now and then their hands touch while they explore the woman they are sharing, but it’s when they lean in to kiss, that the experience reaches its peak for Leonard. Knowing they’re both receiving pleasure from the same woman, that her back and forth between them connects their waves of arousal, is the perfect addition to the familiar slide of Chris’ tongue against his own.


	9. Gun Play

Leonard McCoy cannot stand guns or weapons of any kind. They represent the complete opposite of what he has dedicated his life to, especially since the main contact he has with them is when he fights to save the lives of those who have been on the wrong side of them.

But as a Starfleet officer he has to complete the required hours of weapons training each year. So far, he has had to discharge his standard-issue phaser twice and was glad to have had the required skillset when the need arose.

He still doesn’t like weapons. 

Considering all of that, it could seem surprising how eager he is to complete the mandatory yearly trip to the shooting range.

Which is entirely due to his coach. 

Chris’ experience as an instructor has been pretty helpful over the years, but never more than for this task. In their relationship they’re on perfectly even ground, power is only ever willingly exchanged for a limited time; but when they are at the shooting range, Leonard happily defers all control to Chris.

It’s not just because he is older, or of his extra years in Starfleet, but Chris is a truly talented marksman. He’s a calm instructor, supportive but also demanding, and most definitely the only reason Leonard’s scores have consistently stayed far above the minimum requirement for medical personnel.

Then of course there is the actual reason Leonard enjoys these times at the range, the one that he would have never seen coming: Chris handling a gun is ridiculously hot. 

He doesn’t allow for any distractions, instead stays completely focused on their target practice. Leonard makes sure to get his required shots in first, because there is no way he is going to be able to concentrate enough after it has been Chris’ turn.

While Leonard goes through the different weapons he is required to train with, Chris stands nearby, chiming in every now and then with minor corrections. He has shown him the proper breathing, ways to aim more precisely and even taught him a few things that aren’t in the official guide-books. Listening to how calmly he gives his easy-to-understand explanations and suggestion always reminds Leonard that Chris isn’t just a decorated admiral; he’s also one of the most revered teachers at the academy.

But Leonard is very glad that he is the only one who Chris ever steps up this close to when it comes to correcting stance and grip. They would never indulge in anything indecent in public, but the steadfast confidence with which Chris stands behind him, his solid body pressed closer than necessary against Leonard, always raises his pulse. Chris claims it’s good to get some practice with elevated blood pressure. Leonard doesn’t buy it. 

Once he is done, with anticipation pleasantly running through his veins, Leonard leans back to watch Chris complete his target practice. And while he does, he allows for the arousal to keep building.

Chris operates each weapon with an astonishing combination of caution and boldness. Part of Leonard envies Chris for the comfort with which he handles firearms, but for the most part, Leonard is perfectly happy to watch. He is also fairly sure Chris loves the opportunity to show off.

His stance is school-book perfect, both feet firmly placed on the ground, knees slightly bent, the lines of his muscles visibly even under his uniform. He maintains the correct angle to the target and each arm remains in exactly the required shape. His eyes are zeroed in on the target, which he always shoots in rapid succession with near perfect scores.

This picture of absolute self-assured determination gets to Leonard like nothing else, combining everything that makes him itch to submit to Chris, to do as he is told, be brought to his limits. It’s an exercise in patience to wait for Chris to finish up, to keep himself under control even when Chris deliberately takes his time.

But he knows that when they’re home, he will get to end the day with what makes it such a highlight of the calendar: by a being sweaty and whimpering, sore and spent, thoroughly-fucked mess. 


	10. Leather

Chris likes to think of himself as fairly controlled. He’s been dealing with hostile aliens, brass and cadets for long enough to keep his cool in just about any situation. You don’t get to be where he is unless you have curated an unshakable poker-face.

Unless it comes to this one exception. Because he loses any higher brain functions as soon as Leonard puts on the leather pants. It’s a Pavlovian response: the moment Leonard walks in wearing them, the dark material low on his hips, Chris’ jaw goes slack.

Which would be less of an issue if he wasn’t currently on a vid-call.

"Chris?" One's voice comes through the speakers, “You okay over there?”

Oh, he is very much not okay. Not with Leonard standing in the door of his home-office, naked except for the damned pants that do a magnificent job highlighting his erection. Chris knows well enough from memory that this view is only second to –

Yeah, Leonard also knows. Because he slowly turns and when his leather-clad ass comes into view Chris has to swallow. Fuck that sexy bastard. He doesn’t even like putting on a show. He’s only doing this because he knows how fast it’ll get Chris to his knees.

It’s the only thing on his mind, sinking his teeth into the soft material stretched tightly over Leonard’s ass. Leonard is going to bend over, granting Chris perfect access to bury his face between the other man’s thighs, tasting and smelling and feeling the leather that adds a whole new level of ecstasy to going down on Leonard.

“You having another stroke?”

Shit. One. And from her tone Chris can tell she knows full well what has drawn his attention.

Without tearing his eyes from Leonard, he reaches out to shut down the display.

“Call me when you’re back in town. I gotta go.”

As he gets off his chair, closing the screen, eyes still glued to Leonard’s ass, he catches her last smug words.

“Say hi to Leonard’s very fine –“


	11. Weight Gain

Chris used to spend a minimum of 60 minutes with exercise every day. He followed this regiment religiously, often choosing to sacrifice sleep if it was the only way to get in some strength training or a run. He would scrutinize his appearance, weigh in every Saturday and stick to a strict diet.

He used to love the attention his six-pack would get him, and got off on being told how trim and muscular he was. It was a significant source of his confidence that when he walked into a room he was usually physically superior to anyone else present.

He used to teach close combat classes because very little made him feel as powerful as proving again and again that his skill and fitness surpassed that of the cadets half his age. Sure, he enjoyed teaching them and seeing their progress, but his biggest reward was the stunned look on their faces when he had yet again easily overpowered them.

He used to be an idiot.

Nothing convinces him more of that assessment than stretching out in bed, despite the sun being high up in the sky. At his side, Leonard mumbles something and moves closer, pressing his nose into Chris’ shoulder. His large hand slides onto its usual spot on Chris’ soft stomach, moving in lazy circles. The caress may be slow and gentle, but the intention behind it is still perfectly obvious.

“Mhh.” Leonard hums. “You feel so good.” And then he scoots even closer, pressing his half-hard cock against Chris’ leg.

Chris smiles and cups his own budding erection. No matter how many of their days start this way, Leonard’s tendency to wake up horny will never get old. Especially not when he rocks his hips so rhythmically against Chris’s thigh.

“So damn good,” Leonard mumbles and kisses Chris’ shoulder. His hand curves around to Chris’ hip, fingers digging into the extra padding.

While the morning turns into afternoon they take their time to stroke each other and themselves, building the arousal as slow as they can, their only focus on what feels good. They’re warm and comfortable and damn near boneless. Two aging men, getting softer by the day.


	12. Watersports

Chris is whimpering and panting and doesn’t care. He is too fucking close to care about anything but coming. His neck feels raw from wearing the collar for so long, and the ropes are digging into his skin, his left arm is tied behind his back, pressed against the shower wall. The wet floor is hard under his shins, adding a sharp pain to the dull ache from being fucked so thoroughly.

Leonard is above him, one arm braced against the tiles. He looks dark and imposing and it’s the hottest fucking thing Chris has ever seen. 

“Come on. What good are you if you can’t even jerk yourself off?” Leonard taunts, the harsh words ringing in Chris’ ears, pushing out what little thought he had left.

He is an overstimulated wreck, has lost track of how long they’ve been going, how many orgasms Leonard has denied him. But now he is so close, finally allowed to fist his cock in hard rapid strokes. So damn close, but he just can’t get across that threshold. He looks up at Leonard, wants to beg, plead, anything, but there are no words left in his brain.

“Useless.” Leonard sneers. “Can’t even get yourself off.” He raises a foot and presses the top of it against Chris’ balls, making him cry out.

“Of course you love that, you dirty whore.” He pushes harder and the pain shooting up from Chris’ groin is blindingly bright and it’s almost enough. But only almost.

“Please,” he manages to whimper.

“You deserve nothing. You’re worthless.” Leonard reaches for his cock and Chris is so ready, needs it, can’t possibly wait any longer.

“This is all you’re good for.”

When the first splash of urine hits his chest, Chris screams with the force of his orgasm.


	13. Toys

“You ready to scream for me?” Leonard asks in that deep, dangerous voice that could make Chris come by itself. 

“Yes,” he answers, voice rough, and moves his knees a little further apart. He’s been waiting for this all day, suffering through one dull meeting after another, working hard on keeping his thoughts from drifting off to Leonard fucking his brains out. He’s asked Leonard to use some toys to start with and now he is downright giddy with excitement. 

Except what presses against his anus is most definitely NOT what he’s been thinking about. 

“Red!”, he yells and immediately the pressure stops. 

“What’s wrong?”

Chris turns his head to see Leonard kneeling behind him with a questioning look on his face, holding the dark blue tentacle shaped dildo. 

“That’s wrong.” Chris nods at the toy.

Leonard frowns. “You said you wanted the large black one.”

“Well that one’s not black.” Chris rolls to his side to make it easier to look at Leonard, who seems confused. 

“Yes it is.” 

Chris can’t help but laugh. “No. It’s dark blue. Remember? It had some dumb name, like ‘darkest deep-sea thruster’ or some shit.”

“Oh!” Leonard holds the toy up to the light. “Damn it, you’re right. Shit, I’m sorry. I did think it was a bit massive to start with.”

Chris snorts. “I may be skilled, but I don’t think I’m skilled enough to start with that thing.”

“The flexibility of your sphincter is pretty impressive,” Leonard gets off the bed and opens the top drawer of their toy dresser, “I thought maybe you’d played with this a bit on your own.”

Chris raises a brow at that notion which definitely has some appeal. “I’ll think about it and report back.”

“So this one then?” Leonard holds up the long, ribbed dildo.

Chris rolls his eyes. “By what definition does that qualify as large?”

The toy in question is already back in the drawer. “By anyone’s definition except yours apparently,” Leonard grumbles and sighs. He rummages through the drawer. “You don’t mean the one that’s shaped like a fist, right?”

“No,” Chris gives his cock a few strokes before it deflates any further. “We have a plain black, large dildo. Shaped like a male human’s penis.”

The snark earns him an exasperated look from Leonard, who has finally dug out the toy in question, and holds it up to Chris, a brow raised in question. 

Chris’ cock twitches in his hand. “Perfect. Let’s go.” He gets back to his knees, happy to appear exactly as eager as he is to get something pushed up his ass. 

Leonard chuckles but when he gets onto the bed and leans over Chris’ back, his voice is perfectly controlled. 

“You ready to scream for me?”


	14. Cock Warming

It’s not easy to stay focused, but then that’s the whole point. Chris takes a deep breath and shifts his attention back to the numbers on the screen, away from Leonard’s hot, wet mouth around his cock. Chris isn’t fully hard, but the warmth and the subtle shifts in suction and pressure are perfect for maintaining his arousal.

He continues to go through the measurements, checking whether all of his suggested updates have been implemented. It’s rather dull and makes him wonder who is being punished at the moment. Sure, it’s supposed to be Leonard, who is naked and down on his knees, his hands tied together, and with a plug up his phenomenal ass. But seeing as this is the third time Chris has to read over the shuttle deck specifications again, maybe attempting to work was idiotic. They’ve both been looking forward to the evening all day, and now all he can do is think about how nicely Leonard whined while he was being prepped.

Ready to move the evening along, even though Leonard has only been under his desk for fifteen minutes, Chris reclines in his chair, about to give Leonard his next command. But then he looks down and stays quiet instead.

Leonard’s eyes are closed, his entire face relaxed while his cheek is resting against Chris’s thigh. His lips are loosely wrapped around Chris’ cock, and Leonard remains perfectly still, looking peaceful and content.

Chris’ lips curve up in a fond smile as he goes back to blankly stare at the screen.


	15. Knife Play (and some fancy undies)

The blade’s dull side being dragged up over his chest sends shivers up Leonard’s spine. His skin hasn’t been punctured yet, but knowing that it will be, that the stinging pain will come, that he will smell the iron of his own blood has him painfully hard. He shifts to relieve some of the tension, and Chris smiles down at him.

“Think you’re ready?”

Leonard hums. “Take your time.” He loves all and any kind of sex they have, but the luxury of a whole day to themselves without interruptions is always extra special.

“Where do you want me to start?” Chris presses the point of the knife down against Leonard’s left pectoral and then circles the puckered nipple, still without drawing blood. It is a stinging promise of what is to come.

“Right there.” Leonard’s breathing has sped up and his cock is leaking with excitement.

But instead of getting right to work, Chris just smiles down at him. He is stretched out on his side, dressed in nothing but dark grey lace underwear and thigh-high stockings that outline his erection and every line of muscle along his legs. His easy confidence and complete calm make for an incredibly sexy combination. He leans down and Leonard is all to happy to give up control over the kiss that follows. Leonard takes the chance to trail his fingers over the soft patterned lace across Chris’ hip until his hand is splayed across one firm glute.

That’s the moment the knife punctures his skin, and the bright jolt of pain makes him hiss in pleasure.

Chris trails kisses over his chin, down his throat and then the knife is taken away, replaced by the searing hot touch of Chris’ tongue. Only a second later, the same tongue enters his mouth, the metallic taste clinging to it, mixing with what is so essentially Chris, making Leonard’s head swim.

When they part, he licks a smeared droplet from the corner of lover’s mouth. Then he relaxes back into the pillows and waits for the next incision.


	16. Glory Hole

Chris is pushing his pelvis harder against the flat wall, desperate to shove more of his cock into the mouth on the other side. His balls hurt with how much he needs to come, but mostly from being pressed against the wall. It’s the perfect mix to get him right up to the edge.

It’s difficult to burn every detail into his memory, the pressure of the anonymous tongue, the suction and shape of the mouth. The music is so loud it tunes out everything else, but Leonard is going to want to know everything, including what song plays when he comes.

The last time they had a chance to be together was six months ago and this comes nowhere near being an adequate replacement. But Chris is sick of his own hands and lifeless toys. He has no energy to go out and find a partner, so a quick blowjob to tell Leonard about is going to have to do.

Whoever is on the other side of the separation is giving their all. They are not using their hands, but with a mouth that talented there is no need to. Chris’ pulse is already ringing in his ears, and his breath is coming in quick bursts.

He pictures Leonard on his knees, hands bound behind his back, eagerly rocking back and forth. He would be moaning and slurping, getting more and more worked up. His doctor is such a slut for cock, loves to have his face stuffed, to gag and sputter while his throat his being fucked raw.

Chris comes with a loud cry, shooting his cum into a mouth that he wishes belonged to Leonard.


	17. Wax Play

Leonard adjusts the pillow under his head and sighs as his body relaxes. It’s been a damn long week and he’s beyond thankful that he gets to end it with a few days off, especially since he is spending them with Chris. They do okay with the long-distance thing, but when he’s this stressed it’s always a little harder to be apart for months at a time.

The mattress under him shifts and he turns his head to look up at Chris sitting next to him.

“Ready?” Chris asks quietly and runs his warm hand from Leonard’s neck down to his ass.

“Mhh,” is all he hums in response, unwilling to even exert the energy to speak.

He closes his eyes and feels Chris move again, hears him arranging the necessary items on the nightstand.

The first hot drop of wax lands between his shoulder blades. The heat is sharp, just south of painful.

“Good like this?” Chris asks.

“Just a little higher,” comes Leonard’s muffled reply.

The following drops lack any pain. They are the perfect temperature to get his blood flowing, and as the wax splashes onto his skin, the heat is trapped under the hardening substance. The low-level arousal is merely an afterthought; it’ll be addressed eventually. 

For now Leonard gives in to the moment, thankful for the man at his side.


	18. Underwear

Chris doesn’t wear them every day. Far from it. But every now and then when he undresses at night, Leonard is treated to a sight he doubts many others have ever seen or even imagined.

Chris is far from being the hard-ass he is known as in Starfleet. It’s a well-maintained façade that he has established for himself and Leonard knows all-to-well how useful a rough exterior can be. They’re both different with the people they share personal relationships with; more open, and willing to joke and laugh.

And then there is the way they only ever are with each other; completely exposed, in every sense of the word.

Leonard is fully aware how lucky they are to live in a society that imposes few rules on how to live personal lives, especially when it comes to sexual preferences. But that doesn’t mean they need everyone to know about theirs.

Which is why very few people have had the complete privilege of seeing Christopher Pike in a wide array of delicate underwear, from panties to thongs, and stockings to garters. He has some that are inconspicuous enough to wear under his uniform, others that are reserved for private use. But all of them look spectacular on him.

It’s the contrast of this athletic, very masculine man, wearing the most intricately woven fabrics, that gets Leonard hard in an instant. When Chris casually undresses at night and instead of standard boxer briefs reveals a sheer set of underwear, Leonard can barely hold himself back. But then this seems to be Chris’ intention.

Even without being hard, Chris’ cock is rather impressive and only more so when it is outlined by the fragile-looking panties he loves to wear. And that look is nothing compared to when Chris is hard. The display of forceful manliness barely being contained is the single hottest thing Leonard has ever seen.

It makes him drop to his knees, lick and suck at Chris’s cock and balls, making the fabric cling to them. Chris loves to dominate when he is dressed like this, which serves Leonard just right. He is reduced to a hormonal mess anyway, desperate to be told how to get Chris off. He gets to give up any responsibility when his face is used for Chris to rub his cock over. All Leonard can do is moan and whimper, and beg to serve.

Depending on what Chris wears, his erection may tent the fabric, stretching it out. Leonard is then told to fondle Chris’ balls, maybe suck them into his mouth, increasing the tension of the garment. On those nights there’s a good chance Chris will come inside the panties, but if Leonard behaves, he gets to lick the salty taste through the fabric.

In other types of underwear Chris cock is tightly pressed up. He loves to wear those when he rubs himself on Leonard any way he likes. The hard erection, covered in such a different texture feels incredible between Leonard’s ass cheeks, makes him come with a strangled cry when rubbing over his own cock.

But Leonard’s absolute favorite are the types of underwear that allow Chris’ leaking tip to be exposed. Leonard gets to lick and suck and nibble at the smooth head, and if Chris doesn’t choose to come all over him, he may give in and shoot his load right onto Leonard’s tongue.


	19. Aphrodisiac

Chris gasps when he is roughly pushed up against the wall, but he sure as fuck isn’t about to complain. Quite the opposite; his cock is hardening quickly under Leonard’s onslaught.

“Get the damned clothes of,” his doctor rasps, struggling with Chris’ uniform as his usually so controlled hands frantically tear at the fabric. Grinning, Chris happily assists in the task, pulling both shirts over his head which makes Leonard grunt impatiently and has him shoving at his own pants.

“Here,” Chris reaches out, easily slipping the button from its hole, “let me help.” Then he already has his hand wrapped around Leonard’s erection.

“Ughn!” comes the reply and it makes Chris laugh. _Desa spores_ are always a guarantee for exceptionally uninhibited fucking, but knowing how much stronger they impact Leonard is the usual cherry on top. Having his cock stroked seems to have rendered the good doctor motionless and that’s just fine with Chris. The spores in his system provide everything with a surreal glow, giving the sight in front of him and almost artistic quality: Leonard McCoy, looking downright radiant, the colors behind him swirling together, putting him into extra crisp focus.

Chris’ sense of smell is just as heightened, making Leonard’s scent seem all-encompassing, and it takes a lot of restraint for Chris to not just bury his face in the doctor’s groin. Actually, on second thought, fuck restraint.

“I need your cock in my mouth,” Chris states plainly, and in combination with taking his hands of Leonard the words seem to shake him out of is momentary stupor. It’s truly amazing how quickly Leonard can move, even while he’s high as a kite. But in about 3 seconds he has stripped (a few seams definitely got damaged in the process) and stretched out on the bed, one hand holding on to the bed frame, the other fisting his cock.

“Hurry up, old man,” Leonard teases, but Chris isn’t far behind, happily letting the spores’ hormones take over. Climbing onto the bed to get into position almost takes too long, there is some very ungraceful shuffling and groaning, but then they are finally side by side, cock to face.

When he swallows Leonard’s cock down, his action is mirrored perfectly and everything slows down. Every nerve in his body is at high alert, the heat and scent and thickness of Leonard in his mouth, the same heat on his own cock, a feedback-loop pushing everything aside.

It’s going to be a damned shore leave. 


	20. Biting

Leonard turns around, twisting to see the reflection of his back. Fine red lines crisscross from his neck down to his hips. The remnants of Chris’ nails won’t be there long, so Leonard doesn’t pay them much mind.

What draws his attention are the five darkening bruises on his ass. Two on his left glute, three on his right. He reaches his hand back, watching his fingers feeling the welts. The sting of the broken skin is sharp but only a faint reflection of receiving them.

\---

_“I’m going to give you some nice mementos.”_

_Leonard raises his head and twists to get a look at Chris who is lying a bit farther down on the bed at an angle, one arm propping him up, the other hand busy stroking and massaging Leonard’s ass. Despite the heavy scent of sex all around them, his face is wistful. It’s late, they should really get some sleep, but Leonard knows neither of them is going to. Not tonight._

_“Think you need to mark me as taken? I’m pretty sure half the quadrant knows who owns my ass,” Leonard teases to regain control of the sadness that is threatening to find its way in. He’s glad to see a grin appear on Chris face._

_“Oh no, this is purely for me. I’m going to be beating off for weeks to the memory of sinking my teeth into you.”_

_Leonard hums and settles back down into their bed, wiggling to adjust his cock that is showing renewed interest. His words are muffled by the pillow. “As long as you send some recordings…”_

_Chris replies by biting down hard, making Leonard cry out. It hurts like fire, a fierce pain that stretches out while Chris only adds more pressure, and sucks on Leonard’s skin. When his flesh is finally released, the blood rushing in almost hurts just as much as the bite itself._

_“A light one to start with,” Chris says, his voice laced with arousal._

_By the time they get to five, Leonard is sweating and panting, begging to come._

\---

In the quiet standard bathroom of his quarters Leonard presses his thumb into the darkest of the bruises and grinds his teeth in response to the throbbing pain that follows. He pushes harder, allowing the pain to spread through him. Almost enough to push aside the ache in his chest.

Five months. They can do this.


	21. Placeholder - Chastity

Sorry again! This chapter will be added as soon as I am done with it. 


	22. Daddy and mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter very specifically goes out to my wonderful friend [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie/works) in celebration of her birthday! Hope you enjoy! <3  
> I am so glad we are so very kink-compatible. ;)

“You’re looking real pretty like that,” Leonard rumbles close to Chris’ ear, and seeing their reflection it’s easy to agree.

They’re in the middle of the bed that’s a mess of sheets and pillows. Both of them are on their knees, Chris’ spread to accommodate Leonard behind him, his hands limp at his side while Leonard’s roam his chest, looking strong and powerful, in every sense possessive. Chris’ dick is still rock-hard, red and glistening, bouncing as he rocks his hips back and forth against Leonard’s solid length between his slippery ass cheeks. They’ve been at it for a while, thanks to some medical assistance reserved for special occasions. Such as birthdays.

The room smells of musk and cum, making the fresh memories of the evening swim through Chris’ pleasantly foggy brain. He’s needed to give in like this so badly. He doesn’t often ask for this kind of play, but when he does, Leonard makes sure they both get exactly what they need.

“Look at your pretty little cock, baby,” Leonard croons. “Leaking again already. I bet Daddy won’t even have to touch it for you to come, huh?”

Chris nods and through his dulled vision finds Leonard’s eyes in their reflection.

“Yes, Daddy.” Chris' voice is soft, devoid of all its usual authority. “Make me come with your big cock. Please.”

Leonard closes his eyes for a moment and inhales deeply, every part of him visibly struggling to remain in control. It makes happiness bubble up in Chris, knowing that he is the reason, that hearing him beg gets Leonard so wound up.

“I need your cock up my ass, Daddy,” he almost whines, and then hisses when Leonard sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Immediately after, his hot tongue soothes the sting.

“Such a filthy mouth on a pretty little thing like you,” Leonard growls between kisses. His hands are more firm now, clinging to every line of Chris’ body, down to his thighs, up to his neck, just always missing his cock.

“Daddy won’t be able to control himself if you keep that up.”

Chris smiles and arches into Leonard’s touch. “Don’t hold back. Please Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

This time Leonard groans loudly and with one hand across Chris’ throat, he slides the other down to his hip, so tightly that the reflection of Leonard’s fingers digging into his body makes Chris’ head swim even more.

“I want you like this.” Leonard controls the movements now, rubbing himself against Chris. “Daddy is going to push is cock deep into your sloppy little hole.”

Chris entire body feels heavy. He is being held up by Leonard, doing his best to do as he is told, but he is so turned on, his world is spinning. His eyes fall shut while he focuses on the perfect bliss of letting go.

“No, no, baby.” Leonard stills his movements and it makes Chris look at their reflection. Leonard’s chin is resting on his shoulder, his face reddened and sweaty, hair disheveled. But what gets to Chris the most is the deep-rooted affection that is even stronger than the arousal.

“Keep looking at us. We’re gonna watch together while I make you come with nothing but my cock.” The words make Chris squirm, but Leonard holds him tightly. “I’ve got you, baby. Daddy is gonna take real good care of you. All you have to do is feel good.” Leonard looks straight at him through the reflection. “Can you do that? Let Daddy make you feel so, so good?”

“Yes.” It takes all of Chris’ remaining brainpower to form that one word.

“Good boy,” Leonard praises and then shifts back, creating a little space between them. Chris raises himself up a little higher, and then he feels the dull pressure against his anus. He is well stretched, slick with lube and spit and cum, so Leonard pushes in with one long motion. Chris whimpers and moans at the sensation of being filled again, of Leonard’s cock thick and hot inside him.

Leonard hums and then begins rocking them back and forth. Needing something to hold on to, Chris reaches his arms up behind Leonard’s neck. He has to feel as much as he can, to hang on for the ride

Leonard groans and thrusts up harder. “Yes, show off for Daddy. Look how gorgeous you are, stuffed full of Daddy’s cock.”

It’s too much. He won’t last. Not with Leonard pounding into him at this sharp upwards angle just at the edge of pain. He tries so hard to focus on their reflection, to watch these two familiar men in front of him, but his brain is full of swirling sensations. He’s too sensitive, he’s been teased and brought to climax so many times already, he feels like he might pass out and he couldn’t care less.

“Just like that. Let Daddy fuck you. You’re such a good boy, so good for me, taking my cock, letting me fill you up.” Leonard is breathing hard, his words are strained, clearly close to his climax. Chris starts to grow frantic. He has to come, promised his Daddy he would come just like this, and he’s so close, just a little longer.

“Please,” he sputters, “please, please, please. Daddy. So close, so close…” He’s whimpering, arching his back, pressing back to get more pressure on his prostate. He’s right at the brink, his balls feel tight, his cock aches to be touched.

But then Leonard’s words bring him back down. “Don’t worry. I won’t stop till you’ve come. You just let Daddy take care of you.” Leonard is panting, but his reassurance is soothing, leaving space for nothing but Chris’ rapidly approaching orgasm. “Daddy is gonna keep fucking you, shove his cock up your little hole. You’ll be dripping with cum, sore for days…”

The explosion of his orgasm starts somewhere right behind Chris’ balls, white and hot, and its force shakes his body, makes him cry and moan and whimper. His legs cramp, just like his arms, his fingers wound in Leonard’s hair, holding on, to his Daddy, who’s got him, who’s always got him.

Even now. Spent and boneless. Without muscle. Without will. There is only fog that crackles with remaining sparks of his climax. A rough cheek rubs against his. Daddy. His Leonard.

“Such a good boy. Always so good for me.”

Chris whimpers.

“Shhh, just let me help you…”

Leonard starts to pull back, but Chris protest. “No, please.” He has to wet his lips. “You didn’t come.” He’s not ready, not yet, not before he has felt his Daddy climax again.

“Are you sure? We can move. I can take care of it, and you can just lay back and watch.”

Chris wants to stay right where they are, but all of his energy has been drained, so he turns just enough to look at Leonard.

“Okay.”

Leonard helps him to stretch out side by side, him on his back, holding Chris tightly who rests his head on Leonard’s chest. The full-body contact is exactly what he needs. He sighs and pushes one thigh high up on Leonard’s, almost up by his flushed and pulsing cock. Easily, as if on cue, each of them wraps one hand around Leonard’s slick member.

In the aftermath of their vocal and frantic intercourse, this is almost sweet. Just almost, because there are a lot of bodily fluids everywhere, including a wet spot under Chris’ hip. But nothing could be better than this. Maybe they could keep going for longer, the prolactin blocker will still work for a while, but Chris is completely spent. Making sure Leonard gets one more climax is all he has energy left for.

Their hands move with practiced ease, fondling and twisting, their fingers moving in unison towards their goal. There is only the sound of Leonard’s rapid breathing, his intermittent groans and sighs. It mixes with the obscene sounds of the messy hand-job. The movements are so familiar after so many years that it doesn’t take long before Leonard’s body tenses, and he climaxes. This late into their session, there are only a few drops of cum that fall to his stomach, but Chris is still just as mesmerized by them.

Eventually they will have to clean up and get ready for the dinner, but a quick look at the clock tells Chris that they have at least another ninety minutes. And then everything is still except for Leonard’s heartbeat under Chris’ ear, slowly returning to normal.


	23. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I totally fell of the wagon. But I am now slowly working to write the remaining chapters to complete Kinktober. :)

“You seem to be having a good afternoon,” Leonard says to greet Chris as he walks into their living room that’s filled with the sweet scent of cannabis.

Chris smiles and exhales a thick cloud of smoke. “Sure am.”

He certainly looks the part. He is slouched down comfortably into the cushions of their couch, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table. The rest of him is still in uniform, only his jacket is partially unzipped, exposing his neck and chest above his undershirt. Judging by the very content expression on his face he is halfway to a decent buzz. The entire picture of him is hot as fuck.

Leonard takes off his uniform jacket and walks across the room.

“Feel like sharing?”

Chris looks up to Leonard right in front of him. His pupils are dilated but he’s still able to focus.

“Depends. What’s in it for me?” he asks with a smirk.

Leonard leans in and braces one hand on the back of the couch, bringing their faces close together.

“I could offer messy hand-jobs. Your choice of porn.”

“Mhh,” Chris hums, “even slave girls?”

Leonard can feel Chris’ breath against his lips and although Orion porn isn’t generally his first choice, he does like how much it turns Chris on. So there isn’t much to think about.

“You share your stash, and I’ll even let you come all over my uniform.”

One of Chris’ hands comes up Leonard’s waist and runs down to his ass.

“You sure know how to drive a hard bargain.” Chris raises an eyebrow, the smirk still on his lips, and his fingers sliding down between Leonard’s thighs.

While he lets Chris fondle him, Leonard reaches for the joint and takes a long drag. The hot smoke fills his mouth and lungs, but he doesn’t focus on that sensation. Instead Leonard brings his lips close to Chris’ and breathes out. The intimacy of feeling Chris inhale, sucking the smoke greedily into his mouth is damn near overwhelming. 

Leonard repeats the action, burning the joint down to a roach. At the same time Chris exhales, shrouding them both in the white smoke. It leaves nothing but the two of them, hidden away from the rest of the universe and Leonard wants to believe it’s just the developing high that makes him think such mushy thoughts. Nevertheless, as he exhales against Chris’ lips, their foreheads coming to touch and the shared breath visible around them, he knows that his feelings go far beyond what any substance could impact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my partners in crime, [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie/works) and [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians). <3
> 
> I am following [this](https://rons-kinktober.tumblr.com/post/628551287401791488/kinktober-2020) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.


End file.
